Let's keep Driving
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Michiru and Haruka wake up after their first night together. Ofcourse there still are some unanswered questions waiting to be answered. HarukaMichiru. Set after Sailor Moon Stars, Au.


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N: Well I can happily confirm that I've passed my exam with flying colours. In order to celebrate? Another HarukaMichiru oneshot. I know I have a lot of other stories to finish and I promise I'll get to that eventually, until then...let me know what you think of this story!

The idea for this fic actually came after watching episode 167. In which Haruka and Michiru are looking at that huge fish tank while having a conversation. I used the very same idea for this one only with the 'let's keep driving' scene. This story takes place after the Stars season. In this story Michiru and Haruka have just broken the walls they had build around them and...

yeah spoiler... Just read and find out. I can't give the whole plot away yet.

* * *

**Let's keep driving**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

Haruka slowly opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. She had been awake for a few minutes already but until now she hadn't had the courage to open her eyes and face the fact. The fact that she had slept with someone last night. And not just someone. Kaioh Michiru certainly was more than just someone. She blinked a couple of times. Even though she could feel Michiru turn around in her sleep, causing her to somewhat hold Haruka even tighter than before, she still found it hard to believe that it had actually been more than just a dream. 

Yesterday they had finally defeated Galaxia. They had actually done it. They were free now, no more youma, no more tranforming into Uranus or Neptune. Free. Haruka still couldn't believe it. Free. It sounded so unreal. As if she was finally able to sleep again. Dream again.

Her eyes now fell on the aqua haired girl next to her. Ever since she had met Michiru they had been acting as if they weren't aware of their feelings for each other. Surely they had acted as lovers, flirted countless times and sometimes even managed to fool themselves but until now... Haruka gazed back at the ceiling above her as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. But until now they had finally acted upon their feelings.

She had been wating for this moment ever since she laid eyes on Michiru. Surely she had been scared of the smaller girl at first but somehow she had loved her ever since their first meeting as well.

A smile appeared on her lips as she recalled Michiru's words. She had known so much about her without actually knowing her. It was as if Michiru had been able to read her mind that day. It was as if after a long time of emptyness someone had finally filled up that blank hole in her heart.

Once again her eyes fell on the sleeping beauty next to her. Although their first meeting was still fresh in her mind as if it had only happened yesterday there was another memory burning a permanent place in her mind. Yesterday. Last night.

After She, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru had gone back home everyone went to bed immidiately. It had been a tiring day after all. Haruka had to admit that now their mission was over it hadn't even accured to her that she could finally be with her aqua haired partner. After a few hours of just laying on her bed that night, reflecting on what had happened ever since she became a senshi the door had opened, revealing Michiru.

She told Haruka that she wasn't able to fall asleep because of some unclear reasons. Haruka knew that it hadn't been the real reason. After all, Michiru always came to her room and they would end up sleeping together. Not in a sexual matter but just to sleep. Haruka didn't mind. It gave her a good feeling knowing that the smaller girl felt save around her.

Haruka had done what she always did and just invited Michiru to come lay down next to her. What Michiru did however was far from usual. She quickened her pace and suddenly pressed their lips together in a sweet and innocent kiss. At first Haruka didn't know how to react but when it finally hit her she had put her arms around Michiru, pulling her closer and started to reply to the kiss.

''Morning...'' Suddenly a voice said as Haruka felt Michiru move next to her. Shocked she looked down.

''Good morning to you too.'' Haruka replied. She wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly she had become very aware of the fact that they were both naked. Last night hadn't just stayed unusual because of that kiss. It had also been the first time they actually _slept _together.

Michiru blushed when also she became aware of their position. She knew Haruka loved her and ofcourse she returned those feelings but did this mean they were lovers now or not yet? She hadn't done this before. Haruka had been her first and hopefully her last as well.

''How did you sleep?'' Was the first thing that came to mind.

Haruka laughed slightly. She couldn't help it but be amused by Michiru's question. It was obvious that they were both as nervous as the other. ''I didn't sleep much to be quite honest. I had a beautiful young lady who kept we awake throughout most of the night.'' The last part was added with a wink.

She could hear Michiru giggle as she turned the slightest bit of red once more. ''Ruka.'' She said, smacking the blonde tomboy playfully.

''What?'' Haruka blinked innocently before suddenly switching positions. Before Michiru even knew it Haruka was laying on top of her, her head burried between her breasts.

''Ruka, what are you doing?'' Michiru's blush grew ever deeper as she felt Haruka smirk against her exposed skin.

''Finding a good position. I'm sore.'' Haruka's reply came.

Slowly Michiru put her arms around Haruka. She had never seen the blonde like this. Haruka almost seemed cuddly. This certainly was a side of Haruka no one else got to see. ''You shouldn't be complaining. After all, I hardly got to touch you last night.''

Haruka looked up a bit, looking at Michiru with a loving gaze in her eyes. ''That's because it was your night.''

''I love you too.'' Michiru giggled as she pulled Haruka up a bit. Their lips met half way but it didn't last long. Immidiately Haruka pulled away a bit causing Michiru to fear that she had misunderstood Haruka's intentions.

''I never said 'I love you'...'' She paused for a moment, looking at Michiru who seemed like she had just seen a ghost with an amused smile on her face. ''Let me do this properly.'' She added, noticing that Michiru was on the verge of tears. ''I love you.''

At first Michiru couldn't help it but feel confused but when she suddenly realised the meaning behind the other words she started to smile again as one tear fell down her cheek. ''I love you too.'' She repeated.

Haruka nodded in satisfaction and this time it was her bringing their lips together. At first the kiss stayed innocent just like their first kiss but when Michiru put her arms around the blonde's neck and when she could feel Haruka's hands stroke her sides it became more passionate. The aqua haired girl opened her mouth for the other's tongue to enter. To explore her mouth.

They were interrupted though by a small whimper that came from the door. Quickly Haruka crawled off of Michiru and convered her naked body. So did Michiru. They were now staring right into Setsuna's eyes. The woman seemed to be somewhat amused but shocked at the same time. ''I was already hoping that last night's noises were a one-time happening.''

The senshi of the wind gave Setsuna a thankful look, as if to say 'thanks for accepting us'. Then again, everyone had already accepted them as a couple long before they actually had become one. Last night. And still she wasn't sure whether she could label herself and Michiru as a couple yet. ''No such thing.'' Haruka stated, regaining her cool composure as she slowly had gotten over the shock of being caught on top of Michiru.

Setsuna laughed. ''I just wanted to say that I'm taking Hotaru to the park. We're planning on meeting Usagi and the others there as well. The main reason is Chibi-usa ofcourse. I assume you won't be joining us.''

''You can join us.'' Haruka said jokingly, earning another smack from Michiru.

''Ruka...''

The green haired woman just shook her head. ''You two, honestly...'' With that she slowly took a step back out of the room. ''Well if you change your mind, you know where to find us. Oh and Haruka,'' Her eyes now fell on the blonde tomboy. ''You wish.'' And without any further warning she closed the door again, leaving the two lovers behind.

''I'm glad she accepted us.'' Michiru whispered as she rested her head against Haruka's shoulder.

''Did you doubt it?'' Haruka wondered.

The aqua haired girl thought about it. ''Not really. But you never know, right?''

Haruka immidiately understood what Michiru meant although she had no idea how that was possible. Michiru wasn't refering to Setsuna with her last question but more likely to them. To what they were. To what they would become. She clearly needed an answer. ''Do you really love me?''

The aqua haired girl seemed surprised with the question but answered it anyway by nodding. Haruka smiled. ''Good. Because I really love you too.'' She now pushed Michiru back on the bed again before resting her own head on the pillow next to Michiru. Their eyes met and for a moment they just lay there, looking at each other while enjoying the feeling of being together. Being able to finally lay here, not having to hide their feelings for one another.

''Does this mean...'' Michiru finally dared to ask.

Haruka interrupted her. ''Only if it means you'll be my girlfriend too.''

The aqua haired girl stared at Haruka for a couple of seconds before suddenly breaking down into tears. And although she was crying it was hard to miss the fact she was smiling as well. Quickly she pushed herself into Haruka's arms. The blonde ofcourse held the girl closely, still not sure whether she had done something wrong or not. ''Yes, ofcourse Ruka.'' Michiru cried into her shoulder.

''Then why are you crying?'' Haruka asked with a husky voice while slowly stroking her girlfriend's back.

''Because I'm happy.'' Michiru admitted.

''I'm happy too but I'm not crying.'' Haruka replied before sitting up and taking Michiru up with her. She slowly cupped Michiru's face. ''I love you so much Michi. You don't know how much it means to me to finally be able to say it to you without fearing I'll lose you. I can't even start explaining how I'm feeling right now.''

''Ruka...'' Michiru whispered, not know what else to say. Luckily she didn't have to because before she got the chance Haruka had pressed their lips together once again. Even though their last fight had been fought the previous day it was save to say that it had actually been today their mission ended. At least for now. Neptune and Uranus had finally found each other again after a long yet mere interruption.

''I love you too.''

Haruka smiled. She loved hearing those words coming from the aqua haired girl and somehow she knew she was going to hear it more often too. ''I'm glad I met you Michi.'' Haruka whispered.

Michiru placed a place kiss on Haruka's shoulder before looking up. ''Let's keep driving. I won't let you go tonight.'' She added, recalling Haruka's words from quite some time ago.

''It's morning.''

''Afternoon.'' Michiru corrected the blonde while pointing at the clock behind her. ''I think I finally know what you meant with 'let's keep driving'.''

''We were in my car. I wasn't planning on letting you get out because I was afraid I would never get the chance again.''

''Driving.'' Michiru repeated. A seductive smile played on her lips. Once again Haruka immidiately got the hidden meaning behind the word. In the end, who was she to complain?

**The End**

* * *

Sorry about the errors. It's about 3am over here and I haven't gotten proper sleep since, well about two weeks. Main reasons? Stress, neighbours and ofcourse the fact the room is close to the highway wasn't helping either. Anyway, let me know what you think!


End file.
